The American Girl's Secret
by Niamh-McCaughley
Summary: Hi, my name is Sapphire and I am 16 years old. I go to St Derinella's High school and I am a figure skater/dancer but no one knows apart from my group revolution, not even my best friend. So when Revolution decides to teach my class how to figure skate you can imagine the trouble I am going through to keep it a secret so here you will find out all the trouble I will go through.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi, my name is Sappheire and I am 16 years old. I have auburn coloured hair and hazel eyes. I am average height for my age but that works to my advantage. I go to St Derinella's High school and I am a figure skater/dancer but no one knows apart from my figure skating/dancing group revolution, not even my best friend Alexia. So when Revolution decides to teach my class how to figure skate you can imagine the trouble I am going through to keep it a secret so here you will find out all the drama I go through.

 **Character info**

Sapphire: 16, auburn hair, hazel eyes. Main character. Goes to St. Derinella's HS. Attends Revolution.

Alexia: 16, brown hair, blue eyes. Sapphire's best friend. Friends with basically everyone she meets and has a major crush on Toby. Goes to St. Derinella's HS.

Tierna, Caitlin, Emma, Beth, Ella, and Megan: 16/17, Typical mean girls group with dyed blonde hair and caked on make-up that think they rule the school. Goes to St. Derinella's HS.

Matthew, Darragh, Christopher, Eughan, Nathaniel, Declan, Nick and Toby: 16/17, typical popular boys who always hang around the mean girls only some are not as bad as others. Goes to St. Derinella's HS.

Martha, Shauna, Emily, Sophie and Annabeth: 16/17, typical nice girl group where they are nice to everyone but also stay within the mean girls rules so they don't have to face their wrath. Goes to St. Derinella's HS.

Adam, Owen, Brendan and Percy: 16/17, the boys who are out going and really nice to everyone but are not popular because they talk to everyone.

Emmet: 17, tall, muscular, dark brown almost black hair, forest green eyes. Sapphire's boyfriend and dance/skating partner in revolution. Is in the same year group as Sapphire

Lucy, Henry, Caroline, Lola, Rebecca, Daniel, Pearse, Hannah, Stephan, Dominic, Rachel and Mary: 12-18, members of revolution dance and skating competitive team.

Mrs Jefferson: Greying hair, sharp blue eyes. Married to Mr Jefferson. Co-coaches Revolution.

Mr Jefferson: Grey hair, brown eyes. Married to Mrs Jefferson. Co-coaches Revolution.

Mrs McDonna: Brown hair and eyes, small for her age group. Form tutor in St. Derinella's HS.

Mr Lynch: Black hair, green eyes, average height. Form tutor in St. Derinella's HS.

Mrs Grace: Auburn hair, Blue eyes, small for her age group. Sapphire's mom.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Hey Alexia," I said walking into school on Monday morning.

"Hey Sapphire, how was your weekend?" she questioned me.

"It was great, I went ice skating with my family," I told her. That wasn't particularly a lie, I did go ice skating just not with my family.

"Cool, how many times did you fall?" she questioned me curiously

"Only a few," total lie. I don't fall, well not in simple skating. I'm a figure skater and a dancer but no one knows that as I don't want fake friends and I don't like all the attention. I know a dancer/figure skater how ironic but it's true I don't like attention unless I'm performing.

"More like a thousand, do you remember the last time we went skating you were never on your feet, Hahaha," she laughed at me. To be totally honest the last time we went skating was two years ago and had to put on an act so she couldn't tell I could actually skate.

"Well that was two years ago." I stated

"All right everybody be quiet and settle down we have an announcement to make." Mrs McDonna said. She was one of our form tutors.

"Well class we are a very lucky because as of today our class is going to learn how to figure skate and at the end of the month we will perform in a big showcase that the company always has to raise money for trocaire." Mr Lynch said, he is form tutor number two. My mouth dropped when he said that, some of the girls in our class squealed and some of the boys groaned but I just stayed there shocked. Everyone chose to do it next week so that they can show of their new found talent sooner but that meant that we were going to the ice rink every single day and not just once a week.

I raised my hand to ask a question hoping that it was someone different, "Sir who is going to teach us?" this question got everyone to shut up and look towards the one teacher left in our room.

"Well according to the notes I am about to hand out it says that Revolution is going to be teaching us." He started handing out the forms before continuing, "your parents have been informed and we will be going to the skating rink after lunch so be back at the school early if you are going out for lunch but until then this as a time to go and research some things about figure skating."

When he finished saying that everyone but me raced to get to the computers in the room, I got up and went to Mrs McDonna. "Mrs may I please go to the office and make a phone call?"

"Sure you can Sapphire, just don't take too long." And with that I was out of the room like the flash. As soon as I got to the office I called Mrs Jefferson my coach. 

*Phone Call* 

©Mrs Jefferson ¥ Sapphire 

© Hello how can I help you?

¥ Hey Mrs Jefferson

© Oh hello Sapphire dear, what can I do for you?

¥ Can you pretend that you don't know me and make the rest of the team pretend as well?

© Why?

¥ Because the class that you are taking after lunch is my class and I don't want anyone to know that I do figure skating.

© Well I can try my best but I... Never mind

¥ What?

© Well I was hoping that you could come in and teach them how to do it because well you're our best.

¥ I would love to but I can't and you know that. I can't afford for this to get out.

© I understand and don't worry darling I will refrain everyone from acting like they know you.

¥ Thanks Mrs J you're the best. Tell Mr J I said hi.

© Okay dear, see you after lunch.

¥ Bye

*End of Phone Call* 

When I arrived back at the class room Alexia cornered me, "Where were you?"

"I was at the office, why? Were you worried I was going to be eaten by the big bad wolf?" I joked

"No, but you could have told me you were going, I was sitting there by myself like a loner because I didn't know where you were." She replied seriously.

Okay here is one thing you should know about me I am the most unpopular person in this class, and Alexia is one of the most popular but whenever I am not there without telling her where I am going she sits there like a loner wondering what the hell happened to me.

"Stop being so dramatic, you could have talked to anyone in the class while I was gone and I was only gone for about five minutes so stop over reacting." I replied and walked over to a computer to start researching figure skating.

"What are you doing?" questioned Alexia

"What we were told to do you idiot." And that is how the rest of the morning went. 

*After Lunch* 

"Okay before we go in there I want to remind you all that you have to be on your best behaviour, do I make myself clear?" Mrs McDonna said

"Yes Mrs McDonna," we all replied in sync. 

"Okay good." And with that we walked towards my doom.

"Hello everyone and welcome to revolution. I am Mrs Jefferson but you can call me Mrs J and this is my husband Mr Jefferson." Mrs J introduced herself and true to her word she acted like she didn't know me.

"Yes, yes do whatever you want you're the instructor." Mrs McDonna replied while handing over a list of the entire class.

"Well okay then everyone listen up

Tierna and Matthew group one, Caitlin and Darragh group two, Emma and Christopher group three, Beth and Eughan group four, Ella and Nathaniel group five, Megan and Declan group six, Martha and Nick group seven, Alexia and Toby group eight, Emily and Adam group nine, Sophie and Owen group ten, Shauna and Brendan group eleven, Annabeth and Percy group twelve and Oh well Sapphire you can pair up with one of my students." Mrs J says.

Mr J then gets started on telling his student what group they would be pairing with, "Well Lucy you are with group one, Caroline group two, Henry group three, Lola group four, Rebecca group five, Daniel group six, Pearse group seven, Hannah group eight, Stephan group nine, Dominic group ten, Rachel group eleven, Mary group twelve and Emmet you can pair up with Sapphire." With that done and out of the way everyone separated into their groups and went to get their skates.

"Hey Sapphire," Emmet said to me once he came over to me

"Emmet, you are supposed to pretend that you don't know me!" I whispered harshly.

"Chill would you, it just looks like we are introducing ourselves, don't panic." He replied laughing at me. "So do you wanna go over the basics again or do you wanna practice our new routine?" he asked getting serious.

"Okay Emmet you know I want to practice our new routine but I can't because we have to pretend that I don't know anything about figure skating, remember? Anyways I will be coming back after school anyway so we can practice then okay."

Here's the thing, I have known Emmet since I was two when we started dance together and then later at three when we decided to do figure skating, so we have known each other basically our whole lives and we have always been dance/figure skating partners so he really isn't happy that we have to keep it a secret.

"Fine we'll go over the basics, we always need to go over them again every once in a while," He replied smirking, and that is how we spent our time what we did.

"Okay well now that you know our name I am going to give you partners from your class and then a student from my class of figure skaters to teach you the basics and show you your routines, is that alright?" She directed the last bit towards our teachers.


End file.
